Are You Smarter Than A 6th Grader?
by Dani en Yuki
Summary: Tambahkan seorang peserta gak jelas dengan om-om gak guna kelas 6 SD. Inilah 'Are you smarter than a sixth grader'. Warning: OOC and all! Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Dani: **Awalnya, si Yuki nginep ke rumahku karena pengen belajar bareng buat UNAS. Begitu lihat soal-soal hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, jadinya kami ke warnet. Abis dari warnet, kami langsung begadang ampe jam 4 pagi hanya untuk menyelesaikan fic tidak jelas dan gak ngena ini.

**Yuki: **Sayang sih kalo gak diselesaiin padahal udah dapet 8 lembar MW. Ini fic Hetalia kolab pertama kami, jadi maap kalo charanya jadi abal semua. Just like us XD Dan maap buat pihak 'Are you smarter than a fifth grader' yang programnya kami plesetkan jadi ancur begini T_T

**Dani: **Happy reading, deh.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Are you smarter than a sixth grader? © Dani en Yuki.

Warning: OOC, AU, dan semua warning yang khas pada fic ciptaan kami XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Di sebuah studio televisi, tepatnya studio 13 untuk acara sebuah kuis yang terkenal, kuis di mana hanya orang-orang jenius yang terlibat di dalamnya, dengan host yang merupakan seorang –yang mengaku dirinya adalah- pahlawan….

"Oke! Mulai, aru!" teriak seorang lelaki yang tidak berupa lelaki *?* dari balik kelompok kru.

"Oi, host-nya nih! Cepet stand by, dong!" teriak Korea sebagai sang kameramen.

"Oke-oke. Berisik banget sih," ujar seorang lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera.

Korea, si kameramen pun sweat dropped, "Oi, katanya elo kan negara yang ahli teknologi. Plis, elo tahu kan, kalo yang musti di shoot itu MUKA bukan PUNGGUNG! Baka!"

Amerika, si host, hanya menggeleng-geleng sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang, ke arah kamera, "Udah deh. Gue lebih tahu daripada elo."

Korea mencibir, "Emang di dunia ini gak ada yang ngerti pikiran elo."

Dan kamera pun telah on dan acara mulai.

Background music: Pub and Go, by Arthur Kirkland.

"Brengsek, kenapa pake lagu ini? Gue juga yang jadi host!" batin Alfred jengkel.

Setelah theme song selesai…

Alfred dengan mendadak membalikkan badan sembari mengacungkan telunjuk dan jempol kanannya ke arah kamera. Dan tangan kirinya memegang hamburger berukuran besar (promo edition) yang menutupi nyaris seluruh mukanya.

Dan dengan gerakan perlahan dan **sok** didramatisir, tangan kirinya bergerak ke samping dan sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik makanan kecintaannya.

"Yo, guys! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, dan dia," kata Alfred sembari menunjuk hamburger di tangan kirinya, membuat para kru dan peserta kuis langsung sweat dropped berat.

"Nanti akan kugantikan Alfred dengan Arthur, aru," kata Yao pelan.

"Hah? Ide buruk," jawab Hong Kong, "Nanti kalo Arthur malah mempersonifikasikan makanan buatannya, lo mau tanggung jawab kalo acara ini akan dituntut oleh FPI?"

"Heh? Bener juga…," kata Yao dengan menampakkan eskpresi serius.

Kembali lagi ke proses shooting.

"Dalam kuis kesayangan kita, yaitu 'Are you smarter than a (Super idiot) sixth grader?'" lanjut Alfred dengan bangga sembari tambah memajukan hamburger ke arah kamera, "Sebelum kita mulai, mari kita perkenalkan sixth graders kita!"

Dan kamerapun segera menyorot pada sekumpulan om-om yang tengah duduk di bagian lain panggung.

"Mulai dari depan sebelah kiri," kata Alfred saat kamera tengah menyorot seorang lelaki yang tampak tengah mengelus-elus kepala seekor kucing buluk dekil dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Sixth Grader pertama kita bernama Heracles Karpusi, berasal dari sebuah negara yang bahkan hingga sampai saat ini tidak diketahui di mana letaknya, bernama Yunani," kata Alfred sambil memerhatikan sebuah map Amerika di belakang kamera, "Hey, Pusi, katakan salam."

"Haaa…….," 10 detik kemudian, "Loooo…."

"Semoga tidak ada peserta yang nantinya memilih dia untuk mendampingi dalam kuis," batin Alfred.

Lalu kamera berpindah ke lelaki yang terduduk sopan dengan memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa, kamera tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Selanjutnya, kita perkenalkan sixth grader kita yang berasal dari sebuah negara yang sayangnya sampai saat ini lokasinya belum juga tertemukan dalam peta dunia, bernama Russia," kata Alfred yang melihat lagi map Amerika-nya, "Dia bernama Ivan Braginski. Seorang pecinta vodka yang gemar mengambil peralatan tulis teman sekelasnya, Polandia," kata Alfred mengucapkan info gak guna itu.

"Ivan, ucapkan salam pada pemirsa," ucap Alfred.

"Halo," Ivan melambaikan tangan dan memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum.

"Plis, udahin perkenalan ini!" batin Korea sembari berusaha untuk memertahankan posisi kameranya.

"Oke, Ivan, dalam semester lalu kamu meraih peringkat berapa?" tanya Alfred yang langsung mendapat kutukan dari Korea.

"Ah? Hehehe…," jawab Ivan, "Semester lalu aku sama sekali out dari 5 besar tuh," kata Ivan sembari tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang diiringi dengan aura intimidasi di latar belakangnya.

"Oh…," Alfred cengok, "Ma-mari berikan applause, pemirsa!!" kata Alfred gugup sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya, bahkan ia lupa hamburgernya terpaksa terjatuh dan tak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri.

PLOK PLOK PLOK. Semua bersuka cita atas terdepaknya Ivan dari 5 besar.

"," kata Alfred cepat yang langsung direspon dengan gerakan kamera yang super cepat ke arah lelaki di samping Ivan, "Selanjutnya, kita punya seorang yang berasal dari Perancis. Letaknya dimana? Entahlah, bahkan ahli Geografi pun belum menggambarkan lokasinya di peta dunia," kata Alfred yang lagi-lagi melihat map Amerika-nya. "Dia bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Say hello, Francis!"

"Halo," kata Francis sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata dan melempar cium jauh, "I want to str** you," untunglah pihak production mempunyai editor handal yang langsung menyensor kata-kata nista itu sedetik setelah diucapkan oleh Francis.

"Aku mengasihani orang yang akan meminta tolong padanya nanti," batin Alfred sedih.

Lalu kamera berpindah lagi ke arah lelaki yang tampak paling muda di antara sekumpulan om-om itu, yang terduduk di belakang Francis.

"Selanjutnya adalah Feliks Lukasiewicz," kata Alfred, "Buset, suseh amet bacanya. Ya, dia berasal dari negara yang bernama Poland yang berada di sekitar sini, ni," kata Alfred sembari membentuk lingkaran dengan telunjuk di udara kosong di samping peta map Amerika-nya. "Katanya Toris sih, Feliks tetangganya, jadi kemungkinan ada di sini," katanya menjelaskan lagi dengan membentuk lingkaran kecil di dekat lingkaran imajiner yang baru ia bentuk tadi.

"Aduh…," Yao menepuk dahinya frustasi, "Ampun! Kok bisa gue ngerekrut host idiot kayak dia?"

"Say hello, Feliks!"

"Halo, aku baru saja merenovasi jendela kamar mandi ku loh…," ujarnya ke arah kamera.

"GAK PENTING LU!!" Alfred berkata tanpa suara di balik kamera sembari membalikkan jempol kanannya.

Lalu kamera berpindah ke lelaki yang terduduk di samping Feliks.

"Dan yang terakhir kita punya….," suara semangat Alfred langsung drop begitu ia sadar siapa yang akan ia perkenalkan, "Arthur…," ujarnya lirih, "Bastard," gumamnya.

"Halo guys!!!" ujar Arthur sembari memasang senyum ala malaikatnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kanannya di bawah dagunya. Mendadak efek bling-bling tampak di sekitarnya.

"Gue belum nyuruh elo ngomong!" ingin Alfred bicara demikian, namun harga dirinya sebagai The Hero memaksanya untuk diam. "He's idiotic eyebrows, I'm genius," Batinnya.

Lalu kamera berbalik lagi ke arah Alfred dan kini tengah meng-shoot-nya.

"Ya! Tanpa membuang lagi waktu yang sudah kita buang sia-sia ini, mari kita sambut peserta pertama kita, Peter Kirkland dari Sealand!!" tangan kanan Alfred membuka dan terulur ke arah pintu masuk panggung.

Dan tampaklah oleh kamera seorang anak kecil yang tengah berjalan riang di antara dua lelaki tinggi yang mengapitnya.

"Halo, Om Jerk Alfred~~!!" sapa bocah itu yang di telinga Alfred sangat menjengkelkan. Andai saja pria berkacamata di sampingnya tidak memberi tatapan membunuh seperti itu, Alfred pasti sudah mencabuti alis tebalnya satu persatu!

"Oh? Ahaha… Halo," ujar Alfred dengan sangat terpaksa berpura-pura ramah.

"Hai, aku Peter," Peter melambai ke arah kamera, "Dan ini papa Berwald," ia menunjuk lelaki berkacamata yang berasal dari Swedia itu, "Dan ini My Mo…. my prince Tino," kata Peter sembari menunjuk pria yang berdiri di samping Berwald itu.

"He's M' wife," kata Berwald memperjelas apa yang hendak diucapkan Peter tadi.

"Bu-bukan!" balas Tino gugup.

"Ya sudah. Berhubung acara ini mempunyai durasi yang terbatas dan Anda bertiga telah secara langsung membuang sia-sia waktu kami dengan memperdebatkan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar oleh orang-orang, maka ya, silahkan Anda berdua pergi dari sini," Alfred mempersilahkan sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Sedetik setelah Alfred mengucapkan seruan perang itu, Berwald memberinya sebuah death glare yang kualitasnya bisa menandingi kualitas death glare innocent Russia.

"I don't wanna let Peter here alone with someone who God knows will force him to eat that hamburger-shit," begitulah kira-kira arti dari death glare Berwald.

Terima kasih pada Tino yang langsung menyeret suam.. Berwald untuk keluar dari panggung.

"Ya, maaf atas gangguan tadi, pemirsa," kata Alfred kembali pada kamera. Lalu ia menoleh pada Peter yang masih menatap kepergian orang tuanya, "Apa kabar, Peter?"

"Baik," jawab Peter, "Aku baru saja ikut pencalonan pemilihan coverboy dan untuk dana membuat selebaran promosi aku telah menjual rumahku di eBuy loh…," katanya polos, "Dan sekarang aku tinggal di rumah papa Berwald dan Ma.. Prince Tino."

"Ah, ya. Kasihan sekali, kau," kata Alfred, "Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai kuisnya. Semoga kau menang supaya kau bisa kembali mempunyai rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Jerk," kata Peter yang langsung membuat Alfred mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Untung lo anak Swedia," batin Alfred.

"Saya jelaskan peraturannya terlebih dahulu. Kamu bisa memilih om-om yang di sana tuh," ucap Alfred sambil menunjuk laskar om-om yang terduduk dengan santai di bagian lain panggung itu, "Om-om itu akan mendampingimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang kamu pilih dari layar LCD keluaran 50 tahun lagi buatan Amerika itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk LCD di depan panggung menggunakan kedua telunjuknya.

Tiba-tiba keluar tulisan berukuran besar di LCD yang tengah ditunjuk Alfred itu, bertuliskan 'NO PROMOTION, PLEASE!'. Dan menghilang begitu Alfred (dan seluruh pemirsa plus penghuni studio) selesai membacanya.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan 2 bantuan berupa 'salin' dan 'intip'. Dimana kamu bisa menyalin atau mengintip jawaban dari om yang mendampingimu. Tapi disarankan kamu jangan percaya sama om-om itu," ucap Alfred dengan suara lirih pada kalimat terakhir.

Peter pun mengangguk paham.

"Dan kemudian ada satu bantuan, yaitu 'aman' dimana jika kamu salah dan jawaban om benar, maka kamu akan lolos. Tapi disarankan kamu untuk berusaha agar jawabanmu benar," ucap Alfred dengan suara lirih pada kalimat terakhir lagi, "Jika kamu berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaan, maka kamu akan mendapatkan uang senilai 20000 poundsterling, 1000 yen, 300 US dollar, dan 45 euro, dan bonus 1 hamburger gratis di McD selama seminggu penuh! Dan jika kamu kalah, kamu harus berkata, 'Saya, Peter Kirkland, mengakui bahwa saya tidak lebih pintar daripada om-om kelas 6 ini'."

Dan tepat saat Alfred menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, layar LCD menampakkan kata-kata yang bertuliskan, 'I TOLD YOU TO STOP PROMOTING, YOU SONOVA BITCH!'. Dan seperti sebelumnya, tulisan itu langsung lenyap setelah terekspos pada Alfred (dan SELURUH kru serta penonton).

"Dan di sini tidak ada titik aman supaya lebih menantang!" ucap Alfred semangat, "Jadi, jika kamu sudah memperoleh 19000 pts, 900 yen, 290 US dolar, dan 44,5 euro serta voucher makan hamburger selama 1 detik pun, kau akan pulang dengan tangan kosong jika kau menjawab satu saja pertanyaan dengan salah!" kata Alfred sadis.

"Oh….," jawab Peter gak tertarik.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai. Pertama, Peter, pilih satu om yang kamu inginkan untuk mendampingimu di sini," kata Alfred.

Peter menolehkan kepala pada jajaran om-om di sisi lain panggung. Para om-om itu langsung berteriak, "Jangan aku! Jangan aku!" dan Ivan pun berkata, "Jangan pilih aku, ya," dengan sangat inosen dan senyum ramahnya.

"Err…" Peter menoleh ke arah Alfred dengan tampang sweat dropped.

"Pilih saja, pilih saja," kata Alfred. Kemudian layar LCD menampakkan kata 'NO PROMOTION! I SAY, NO PROMOTION!'. Dan tulisan itu langsung menghilang, kali ini tanpa ada satupun yang membaca atau mengetahuinya.

"Ya sudah, kalo gitu aku pilih Jerk Arthur aja!!" teriak Peter menunjuk Arthur.

Arthur pun dengan tidak ikhlas bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju podium di samping podium yang ditempati oleh Peter. Sedangkan para om-om lain langsung bersorak ria sambil merayakan pesta wine dan vodka secara live. Beberapa di antaranya pun mengacungkan jempol mereka ke bawah pada Arthur.

Arthur sendiri tengah bersumpah dalam hatinya akan mengutuk mereka dengan kutukan yang paling menyedihkan dan memalukan, yaitu memiliki alis yang LEBIH tebal bahkan dari alisnya sendiri.

"Oke," Alfred menunjuk ke arah LCD, "Peter, di sana sudah ada pilihan jenis soal, silahkan kamu pilih salah satunya. Pertanyaan pertama ini akan bernilai voucher makan gratis hamburger selama 3 hari," kata Alfred.

"Hah?" Peter kaget, "Kalo gitu langsung aja ke pertanyaan kedua deh!"

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua hadiahnya voucher makan gratis hamburger selama 4 hari," kata Alfred, "Artinya, GAK BOLEH! Mau gak mau kamu harus dapetin voucher makan itu dulu sebelum kamu dapetin uang."

"Oke deh, aku pilih matematika untuk kelas 1!" kata Peter.

Kemudian LCD pun menampakkan soal yang bertuliskan: 1 ditambah 1?

"Sebelas!!" teriak Peter langsung sambil memencet tombol di hadapannya.

"Wah, cepat sekali," ucap Alfred.

Sedangkan Arthur yang usai menulis pun langsung memencet tombolnya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Oi, lo gak mau ngerubah jawaban elo, hah?" tanya Arthur PD sembari berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Gak," jawab Peter ketus.

"Lalu, kita lihat jawaban Arthur di LCD yang ada di sana," ucap Alfred sambil menunjuk LCD yang ada di sisi lain. Dan LCD itu memunculkan angka '2'.

Arthur pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah….." Alfred mendramatisir kata-katanya, lampu disko yang ada di atas pun berkedip-kedip sebelum dia berkata, "Anda BENAR!!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Arthur, "BENAR-BENAR IDIOT!"

Dan Arthur hanya heran sembari menatap tangan Alfred yang kini menunjuk Peter dan berkata, "Jawaban Peter lah yang benar!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!" Peter melonjak senang.

"Selamat! Kau mendapatkan voucher makan gratis selama 3 hari!" kata Alfred yang membuat mental Peter langsung drop begitu menyadari ia telah berjuang keras hanya untuk memperoleh makanan sampah selama 3 hari!

"Tu-tunggu!" teriak Arthur, "Ini gue yang bodoh apa host-nya yang idiot? Oi, dari dulu 1 ditambah 1 hasilnya juga 2! Darimana bisa jadi 11?!"

"Eh, soalnya kan 'ditambah', jadi hasilnya ya 11. Kalo 'plus' baru dua!" kata Alfred berlagak dosen.

"Ngeles lo! Lo sengaja kan mempermalukan gue di depan umum gini, you git!" kata Arthur.

Begitulah, dalam perbendaharaan Arthur, 'ditambah' berarti 'plus' dan sebaliknya.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. Kamu pilih mana, Peter?" tanya Alfred tanpa menghiraukan protesan Arthur lebih jauh lagi, "Masih ada Seni Budaya, Matematika, Bahasa, Science, Social, dan Parasitologi," kata Alfred, kemudian dia berbisik ke arah Peter, "Kusarankan kau memilih Parasitologi, karena kau sudah memilih pendamping yang paling cocok dengan judulnya."

"Hah? Iya sih… Jerk Arthur memang parasit berat," ucap Peter lirih, "Tapi aku pilih BAHASA!"

"Baiklah, ini dia, Bahasa!!" teriak Alfred sambil menunjuk ke arah layar.

Soal: Apa arti dari pьıвок Apтуp?

"Ahahahahahaha…," terdengar suara tawa dari deret Om-om di sisi lain panggung.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" batin Alfred dan semua orang sembari menatap heran pada Ivan yang terpingkal sembari tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah Arthur.

"Ayo, silahkan jawab, Peter. Atau kau memilih salah satu bantuan?" tanya Alfred.

"Bantuan dari Hong Kong!" batin Arthur jengkel, "Jangankan jawab, tahu itu bahasa mana aja kagak!"

"Hah? Bantuan? Dari dia?" Peter menunjuk Arthur dengan sangat tidak sopannya, "Mending salah daripada benar dan dapet uang dengan bantuan dia!"

"Kalo gitu napa elo tadi milih gue, bodoh!!!" balas Arthur gusar.

"Gue jawab Jerk England!" kata Peter bersemangat tanpa memperhatikan Arthur sambil memencet tombolnya.

"Anda yakin?" tanya Alfred, "Coba Anda pertimbangkan lagi, jika salah Anda akan kehilangan untuk mendapatkan voucher makan hamburger gratis selama 3 hari!"

Di bawah layar LCD terlihat slide show 'MOHON JANGAN PROMOSI! DX'. Karena kata-kata itu memakai bahasa asing, jadi tidak ada yang memerhatikannya. Dan tulisan itu pun hilang tanpa diketahui eksistensinya.

"Gue juga gak butuh!" kata Peter sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah!" kata Alfred kesal, "Dasar anak gak tahu diri!" gumamnya, lalu dia pun menoleh pada Arthur, "Oi, lo jawab! Jangan menggumam sendiri gak jelas begitu!"

"Huh! Oke!" jawab Arthur, "Kira-kira, jawabannya apa ya, Ms Fairy?" gumamnya pada peri sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sembunyi di bawah kolong podium Arthur.

"Syntax Error," jawab Ms Fairy yang kini tengah memegang alfalink, "Kulihat jawabannya begini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan alfalink yang tidak dapat mendeteksi bahasa yang terpampang di LCD tersebut.

"Ya sudah…," Alfred menghela nafas dan pura-pura memasang wajah prihatin pada Peter, "Oke, Peter. Sayang sekali, kau harus berhenti sampai di sini karena jawabanmu salah," kata Alfred sembari menepuk pundak Peter, "Tetapi tenang saja, kau akan mendapat hadiah hiburan berupa voucher makan hot dog gratis selama 3 hari!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" teriak Peter.

"Eh! Tapi tunggu dulu! Sialnya, kamu tidak mendapatkan itu jika jawaban om ini benar," kata Alfred sambil menunjuk Arthur.

"Fyuh… ," gumam Peter lemas, "Kalo Jerk Arthur sih… udah gak ada harapan lagi."

"Dan jawaban Arthur adalah…."

Di LCD: SYNTAX ERROR!!

"SALAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Peter lirih.

"ARGH! Terserah!" kata Arthur pasrah, "Meski gue bener pun, di mata elo selalu salah juga ujung-ujungnya!"

"Selamat! Kau beruntung, Peter!! Ini, ini voucher makan hot dog gratis selama 3 hari!" kata Alfred riang, tanpa menghiraukan Arthur, sembari menjejalkan voucher itu ke saku celana Peter.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menerima benda ini, lumayan untuk membersihkan pup Hana-tamago," ucap Peter.

"Nah, sekarang, mari kita lihat jawaban dari om-om yang bersemayam di sana di LCD itu," kata Alfred sambil menunjuk LCD lain yang ada di dekat LCD utama.

Terpampang jawaban:

Heracles: Jerk… Arthur…

Ivan: Jerk Arthur ^^v

Francis: Jerk Arthur ;-*

Poland: JERK ARTHUR

Belakangan diketahui bahwa sumber dari jawaban mereka adalah orang yang pertama kali tertawa saat melihat soal sembari menunjuk Arthur.

"...?" tanya Arthur geram.

"Ya, Arthur, silahkan kau kembali ke bangkumu," kata Alfred, "Dasar, dua pertanyaan salah semua! Gak guna," gumam Alfred.

Dan Arthur pun kembali dengan menggumamkan mantra-mantra ghaib untuk dikirimkan ke semua orang yang ada di studio ini.

"Ahahahaha….," Ivan kontan tertawa begitu melihat Arthur kembali duduk.

"Brengsek," batin Arthur.

"Nah, sebelum kau meninggalkan podium, silahkan kau mengucapkan 'Saya, Peter Kirkland, mengakui bahwa saya tidak lebih pintar daripada om-om kelas 6 ini'," kata Alfred pada Peter.

"Tapi gue lebih pinter dari Jerk Arthur, kan?" tanya Peter gak terima.

"Kan perjanjiannya, KALO KAMU KALAH. Sekarang kamu kalah. Gak peduli betapa gak gunanya si Arthur, kalo kamu kalah, berarti kamu harus mengucapkan itu," jelas Alfred yang tanpa sadar mendapat death glare khas Britania.

"Ugh…whatever deh. Saya, Peter Kirkland, mengakui bahwa saya tidak lebih pintar daripada om-om kelas 6 ini," kata Peter yang dari nada suaranya sangat jelas menerangkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ikhlas.

"Ya, terima kasih atas partisipasinya, Peter," ujar Alfred sebelum Peter pergi meninggalkan podium.

Kamera lalu tersorot kembali pada Alfred.

"Nah, pemirsa. Baru saja kita menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Peter Kirkland, bocah berusia 12 tahun, berhadapan dengan Arthur Kirkland Om berusia 23 tahun, dan berakhir dengan Peter harus rela pulang dengan membawa sebuah voucher makan hot dog gratis selama 3 hari," ujar Alfred, "Sekarang, sebelum kita bermain dengan peserta kedua, lebih baik kita saksikan commercial break berikut ini. Stay tune on 'Are you smarter than a 6th grader?'!"

+To be continuded+

**Yuki: **Rencananya Cuma mau dibikin oneshot, eh, jadinya kepanjangan, ya udah akhirnya jadi two-shot deh XD Dibela-belain ampe begadang nih!

**Dani:** OOC banget, kan? Charanya tampak idiot, kan? Maap kalo gak suka. Namanya juga mengekspresikan imajinasi XD

**Yuki: **Ya sudah, makasih udah baca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^v

28 Januari 2010

03.53 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dani: **Ah… kemarin kami lupa ngasih tahu… pьıвок Apтуp itu artinya memang Jerk Arthur dalam bahasa Russia. :p

**Yuki: **Heheheh… oke, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari twoshot nista yang kami buat. Chapter ini dibuat waktu menjelang subuh loh. Ahahahaha… *gak penting*

**Dani: **Selamat membaca dalam damai. XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Are you smarter than a sixth grader? © Dani en Yuki.

Warning: OOC, AU, dan semua warning yang khas pada fic ciptaan kami XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

"Peserta kedua, harap siap-siap. Setelah commercial break ini, giliranmu untuk tampil," kata Hong Kong pada seorang lelaki yang tengah bercermin di ruang ganti.

"Oh?" jawab lelaki itu sembari menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, "Gitu ya? Berapa menit lagi? Gue dah gak sabar nih buat di-shoot."

"Baru kali ini gue tahu ada orang senarsis dia," batin Hong Kong, "Gak lama, kok. Paling-paling lima menit lagi."

"Ah, oke," kata lelaki itu.

Dan Hong Kong pun berlalu sebelum ia berhenti karena lelaki tadi memanggilnya dan berkata, "The sun shines so bright."

"The fuck?" jawab Hong Kong.

"I'm so fucking awesome, right?"

Dan yah… peserta kedua itu adalah…

Tiba-tiba dari atas panggung terdengar jeritan Alfred, "MARI KITA SAMBUT, PRUSSIA!!!"

"Katanya masih commercial break? Padahal gue mau foto-foto dulu buat ngupdate blog," kata Prussia sambil menatap Hong Kong dengan tampang datar.

"Yah, itu tadi breaknya udah 4 menit 59 detik, jadi ya sekarang dimulai lah," jawab Hong Kong.

Gilbert melirik pada jam dinding dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari tersenyum, "Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa kan, ya? Wah… berarti nanti giliranku untuk tampil di TV lebih lama dong?"

"Ya…. Whatthefuckever," jawab Hong Kong bosan, "Peserta pertama sih, gak bertahan lama."

"Oh??"

"Apanya yang 'Oh'? Ayo cepetan!" Hong Kong menyeret tangan Gilbert dan menggiringnya ke panggung.

"Give applause to Gilbert Beilschmidt from Prussia (yang tidak ada dalam peta dunia)!!" teriak Alfred menyambut kedatangan Gilbert yang diseret oleh Hong Kong.

Setelah didorong dengan kasar oleh Hong Kong –hingga jidatnya kebentur podium-, Gilbert pun segera berdiri tegap dan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia masih punya harga diri.

"Selamat malam, semua," Gilbert membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, apa kabar, Gilbert?" tanya Alfred basa-basi.

"Baik dan saya tetap awesome seperti biasanya," jawab Gilbert yang mendapat beberapa macam respon dari pemirsa. Ada yang enek, bilang dia narsis, tapi tidak kurang juga yang menyetujui ucapannya. Maklum, Gilbert adalah seorang bintang iklan produk makanan burung berspesies Gilbird. Bahkan saking tenarnya, produk itu ikut terkenal dan mengganti merk nya dari Gilbird's food menjadi Gilbert's food.

"Anda sudah tahu, kan, bagaimana cara bermain di kuis ini?" tanya Alfred.

"Gak ada yang tidak diketahui oleh orang awesome seperti saya," ujar Gilbert sembari menaikkan kerah kemejanya.

"Errr… Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak mengucapkan kata 'awesome' dan sebangsanya dalam beberapa menit ke depan?" tanya Alfred.

"Tentu saja bisa. I'm cool."

"Whatever! Kita mulai! Lo pilih tuh salah satu di antara mereka buat ngedampingin elo!" kata Alfred agak sensi sembari menunjuk sekumpulan om-om yang kembali berteriak 'Jangan aku! Jangan aku!'

"Um…. Sebentar, bolehkah aku untuk tidak memilih?" tanya Gilbert pada Alfred.

"Dan kenapa demikian?" jawab Alfred, "Kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa itu karena kau awesome atau cool atau handsome, kan?"

"Exactly. I'm gorgeous."

Dan tepat saat Gilbert selesai mengucapkan itu, saluran TV itu terkena gangguan satelit dan layar hanya bertuliskan 'Tetaplah bersama kami'

"Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert heran.

"Gara-gara elo tuh!" Alfred melampiaskan rasa sensinya pada yang bersangkutan, "Satelit langsung eror, deh!"

"Perasaan gak nyambung deh," ujar Gilbert, "Waktu yang tersisa tinggal berapa menit untuk acara ini? Masih lama, kan?"

"Huh? Tinggal 35 menit," jawab Alfred.

"Oh… cukup lama untukku terekspos sebanyak lebih dari 20 shoot," ujar Gilbert memperkirakan.

**10 menit kemudian…**

"Oke, gangguan teknis sudah terselesaikan, aru!" ujar Yao pada seluruh kru dan penonton yang sebagian besar sudah tertidur pulas dan kepada para 6th graders yang kini tengah stripping party di balik panggung.

"Oh, udah yah?" tanya Gilbert semangat, "Eh, elo!" tunjuk Gilbert pada Alfred, "Tatap mata indah gue."

"Hah?" dan Alfred pun menurutinya dan menatap Gilbert dengan heran.

"Hm…. Nice glasses. Okay, I'm still awesome as always," ujar Gilbert yang langsung buang muka dari Alfred, "Aku siap untuk di-shoot."

"Kenapa harus kata-kata itu?!" teriak Alfred.

Dan acara pun berlanjut. Kamera terarah pada Gilbert yang sudah pasang pose the most awesome-nya dan pada Alfred yang pasang pose the most annoyed-nya.

"Sekarang kau pilih salah satu di antara mereka untuk mendampingimu menjawab pertanyaan," kata Alfred memerintah.

"Ini harus?"

"IYA! DAN GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA AMA PENAMPILAN FISIK!"

"Siapa ya yang pantas dan berpotensi untuk mendampingi seseorang yang perfect sepertiku?" gumam Gilbert serius, untung saja Alfred tidak mendengarnya, "Aha! Ivan, you're the luckiest one I chose!" Gilbert menunjuk Ivan.

"Gue gak nyangka dia bakal milih Ivan dari semua orang," batin Alfred, "Gue nyesel jadi host."

Dan Ivan pun berdiri dan menuju ke arah podium.

"Ahahahahaha….," Ivan tertawa innocent saat sampai di atas podium. Dia pun menoleh pada Gilbert dan bertanya, "Bersatu dengan Russia, da?"

"Apa? Prussia?" tanya Gilbert, "Ya, aku paham perasaanmu, perasaan semua orang yang mendambakan ingin bersatu dengan seseorang yang populer sepertiku," Gilbert mengelus-elus dagunya seraya berpikir, "Tapi maaf, aku menolak. Tapi kau jangan berhenti mengagumiku, ya."

Alfred pun sweat dropped, "Apa dia gak sadar bahwa selain memerhatikan penampilan fisik, dia juga harus memerhatikan kesehatan telinganya?" batinnya.

"Ahahaha…," Ivan menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil, "Kau mengecewakanku, Gilbert-kun."

"Udah!" teriak Alfred yang merasa dicuekin, "Sekarang, lihat, di sana ada beberapa pilihan jenis soal. Kamu pilih yang mana?"

"Hm…must be easy…," Gilbert memerhatikan layar LCD yang bertuliskan: Faal, Kalkulus, Virologi, Filsafat Arsitektur, Ilmu Tajwid, Sastra Sanskerta.

"FOR THE SAKE OF MY GORGEOUSNESS, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" teriak Gilbert sembari memukul podium dan tertawa, "Itu semua mudah! Mudah bagiku yang berotak cemerlang ini! Hey, apakah kalian tidak takut akan bangkrut jika semua uang kalian akan menjadi hadiah untukku nanti? Hahahaha….!!"

"Ahahahaha…," Ivan pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau lihat soalnya saja belum," kata Alfred sweat dropped, "Kalo memang mudah, ya sudah, sekarang pilih salah satu!"

"Hm….," Gilbert mengelus-elus dagunya, berpikir, "Gue bingung… karena semuanya mudah. Jadi… Gue pilih semua!"

"Eh, lo tahu gak, katanya, orang yang kelewat narsis itu umurnya gak bakal panjang loh…," kata Alfred geram. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ucapan Alfred ini akan berubah menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari. "Udah! Lo pilih SATU deh."

"Oke, dari yang kayaknya termudah deh," jawab Gilbert, "Gue pilih Ilmu Tajwid!"

"Terserah, makin cepet elo kalah, makin baik bagi gue," gumam Alfred, "Kita lihat pertanyaan di LCD berikut ini."

Pertanyaan: Apa huruf dalam hukum bacaan Iqlab?

Alfred tersenyum sadis saat mendapati Gilbert melongo membaca pertanyaan yang baru tertampang di LCD itu.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Oh-so-Awesome-my-ass. Katanya mudah…," kata Alfred, dia melirik pada podium Ivan, "Tuh… Ivan aja udah selesai," sambung Alfred.

"Ahahaha…," sahut Ivan, "Aku gak yakin ini benar."

"Oi, Gilbert! Lo gak…"

"NO!! GAK MAU! Gue anti minta tolong!! Gue bisa kok! Hah! Ini sih mudah! Gak ada apa-apanya!" Gilbert menjentikkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Begitu mudahnya sampai elo mengulur-ulur waktu buat menjawab?" tanya Alfred.

"Host-nya berisik banget, sih!" kata Gilbert.

"Lo ngomong gitu kayak gue gak ada di sini aja," jawab Alfred tersinggung.

"Udah! Gue udah jawab! Hah! I'm so fucking genius!" kata Gilbert mulai mempromosikan dirinya, "Jawabannya adalah A!" Gilbert memencet tombolnya.

"Oi, gak ada pilihan ganda."

"A, karena gue banget tuh! A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!" kata Gilbert sembari menggambar huruf-huruf imajiner di udara dengan jarinya.

"Terserah. Lo kalah gue juga gak rugi," kata Alfred, "Dan jawabannya adalah…. Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini! Stay tune on this program!"

**Saat commercial break…**

"Oi, berapa lama waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Gilbert pada Alfred.

"Kenapa sih lo tanya waktu mulu?" tanya Alfred, "Harusnya gue yang tanya gitu, berapa lama waktu yang tersisa buat gue buat jadi host dengan peserta kayak elo."

"Ugh! That hurt my heart, Alfred."

"Like I care," kata Alfred, "Anyway, durasi tinggal 25 menit lagi. Masih cukup kok buat elo lebih lama mejeng."

"Ahahaha…."

"Apa yang ia tertawakan dengan tiba-tiba?" batin Alfred dan Gilbert saat menatap Ivan.

**10 menit kemudian…**

"Durasi tinggal 15 menit lagi!" teriak Yao.

"Hah?" Gilbert menoleh ke Alfred, "Kata lo tinggal 25 menit! Beraninya lo nipu orang keren kayak gue!"

"Pa'an sih? Pas lo tanya sisanya emang 25 menit, kok. Iklannya aja lama ampe makan waktu 10 menit cuma untuk 1 iklan!" bentak Alfred tak terima.

"Iklan apaan itu?"

"Iklannya Heracles. Dia kan baru saja jadi bintang iklan shampoo terkenal, tuh. Gila, hanya untuk menyibakkan rambutnya aja membutuhkan waktu 1 menit."

"Shit. Cuma 15 menit waktu yang sisa buat gue?" batin Gilbert sedih karena kesempatannya untuk mejeng lebih lama telah pupus sudah oleh sebuah iklan shampoo yang ngembat 45 persen waktu untuknya.

Dan acara pun kembali di mulai.

"Dan jawaban Gilbert….,"Alfred mendramatisir.

"I know I'm right, you don't have to shout it out loud," jawab Gilbert PD.

"YA! JAWABAN GILBERT SALAHHHHHHHH!!!" teriak Alfred, "yay!" gumamnya.

"Hah? Gak mungkin tuh! Kalian pasti tidak terima karena jawabanku benar sedangkan aku adalah orang yang serba sempurna bukan? Aku gak terima! Aku tahu aku benar dan katakan bahwa aku benar!" protes Gilbert.

"Darimana lo tahu? Ini adalah soal bahasa Arab dan elo adalah orang Prussia!" kata Alfred.

"So what? I know everything (because I'm awesome) and don't deny the fact!"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang di sini yang lari dari kenyataan!" kata Alfred, "Udah deh, lo kan kaya. Apa artinya dapet uang gak seberapa dari acara ini?"

"Yes, I'm rich man, of course!" Gilbert bersedekap dengan bangga.

"Kita lihat apa jawaban Ivan, jika dia benar, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kuis ini."

Dan layar LCD pun menampakkan jawaban Ivan yang bertuliskan: ba?

"Eh! That's a mistype!! Yang benar 'da'!!" Ivan sadar dan menunjuk ke arah LCD.

"Jawaban Ivan benar!! Jawabannya adalah huruf 'ba'!!" kata Alfred tanpa menghiraukan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Ivan.

"What? That thing can't be right, right?!" Gilbert menunjuk Ivan, "I mean, look, I'm awesome and cool and all, tapi jawabanku salah ketimbang dia?! Gak adil!"

"Eh? Aku benar?" tanya Ivan heran sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tapi… itu harusnya kan 'da'. Itu mistype."

"Eh, harusnya elo bersyukur elo masih bisa melanjutkan permainan ini dan berpeluang buat mejeng lebih lama lagi di TV, tauk!" kata Alfred menanggapi Gilbert tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan Ivan.

"Gak mungkin, ah! Masak Ivan tahu Bahasa Arab dan gue kagak? Itu gak mungkin!" kata Gilbert.

"Eh? Jadi tadi itu soal bahasa Arab ya?" tanya Ivan.

"Udah, lanjut!" kata Alfred yang merasa bahwa ia ingin segera mengakhiri acara laknat ini, "Lo, pilih jenis soal yang lain. Gak usah sok bisa deh!"

"Gue emang bisa kok. Lo-lo pada aja yang gak mau mengakuinya," kata Gilbert menatap jenis soal-soal itu, "Gue pilih Virologi!"

"Oke, inilah pertanyaannya."

Pertanyaan: Sebutkan dua cara perkembangbiakan virus!

"Ah, ini kan pelajaran waktu gue SMA," ujar Gilbert, "Tapi ampe sekarang gue masih inget, kok!"

"Gak nanya," jawab Alfred, "Tampaknya Ivan telah menulis jawabannya. Oi, Gilbert, kau gak mau ambil 'intip' atau 'salin'?"

"Kalaupun ada salin-menyalin dan intip-mengintip, harusnya Ivan yang melakukannya padaku," jawab Gilbert.

"Kalo gitu ngapain elo jadi peserta?"

"Kalo gue jadi 6th grader, gue bakal sering ngelihat muka elo yang nggak awesome tiap minggu," ucap Gilbert.

"Apa? Elo udah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Alfred.

"Bentar, gue mikir," kata Gilbert.

"Kelamaan. Orang pinter tuh gak pake mikir," kata Alfred.

"Oke! Karena gue pinter dan awesome, maka gue akan jawab sekarang!" kata Gilbert dengan mudahnya terpengaruh, "Bertelur dan beranak! Oke!" Gilbert memencet tombolnya dengan yakin. "Kalo kali ini gue salah, berarti gue bener, mereka pada iri akan kesempurnaan gue."

"Yakin lo?"

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu yakin pada kemampuanku yang mengagumkan ini!" Gilbert menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ya sudahlah… tapi sayang jawaban elo salah tuh," ucap Alfred dengan entengnya.

"Hah! Sudah kuduga. Jadi benar, kalian benar-benar iri akan kesempurnaan yang kumiliki ini ya, kan?"

"Itu karena emang jawaban elo emang salah," jawab Alfred sabar.

"Maling ngaku, penjara penuh," Gilbert keukeuh.

"Ya, Gilbert, karena elo salah dua kali berturut-turut dan telah mendapatkan bantuan 'aman' dari Ivan, maka kali ini dengan terpaksa kau kami nyatakan GAGAL," kata Alfred, "Dan plis, jangan ada kalimat penyangkalan."

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Gilbert, "Aku tak pernah gagal. Apalagi untuk ujian pengetahuan seperti ini. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menggunakan cara selicik ini untuk menyampaikan rasa iri kalian akan kesempurnaanku."

"Elo dah 3 kali lho ngomong gitu dan gue masih nyoba sabar," kata Alfred, "Mari kita lihat apa jawaban Ivan."

Di layar LCD:

Ivan: Bertelur dan beranak

"Kau! Gak mungkin jawabanmu sama denganku, Ivan!" tuding Gilbert, "Hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana cara virus berkembangbiak."

"Oi, jawaban lo tuh salah. Ngapain diributin?" kata Alfred, "Mari kita lihat jawaban yang lain."

Heracles: beranak dan bertelur

Poland: Bertelur & beranak

Francis: Bertelur, beranak

Arthur: bertelur juga beranak

"UGH!! Darimana mereka bisa menjawab sama denganku?" protes Gilbert, "Seriously, I'm the only one who knows everything, right?"

"Also, you're the one here who's so annoying and idiot," kata Alfred.

"Kau bicara gitu karena kau adalah host dan tidak perlu menjawab, kan?"

"Urusai! Sekarang elo ucapin kalo elo gak lebih pinter dari om kelas 6!"

"Hell no! Bisa atau tidak, kau harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa aku ini sempurna!" kata Gilbert, "Semua orang tahu itu."

"Gue gak tuh," kata Alfred, "Dan cepetan elo ucapin deh kata-kata itu!"

"Gak mau!"

"Oke, jika elo gak mau ngucapin kalimat itu, gue gak bakal ngasih hadiah hiburannya yaitu voucher makan gratis hot dog selama 3 hari! Hayo…?"

"Lo ngomong gitu kayak gue yang awesome ini mau makan sampah kayak gitu," ujar Gilbert yang langsung pergi dari sana, sakit hati dan kecewa karena kesempurnaannya telah disangkal oleh satu kru production—dia tidak mengetahui kalau seluruh kru production pun menyangkal hal itu.

"Ya, demikianlah perjumpaan kita hari ini, pemirsa. Semoga bisa bermanfaat *?* dan menghibur Anda sekalian. Sampai jumpa minggu depan dalam acara 'Are you smarter than sixth grader?' di channel yang sama."

Ending theme: WDC~World Dancing~, by Alfred F. Jones

Dan terdengar samar-samar suara, "Nah, gini kek, lagu gue yang diputer!" tanpa menyadari bahwa saat lagu itu diputer studio telah ditinggalkan oleh para penonton dan para pemirsa di rumah telah mengganti channel TV-nya.

Dan kamera pun mengarah pada om-om yang kini tengah berpesta wine dan vodka dan beberapa di antaranya mulai pesta stripping.

"Ivan, lo pinter banget tau Bahasanya si Egypt!" kata Francis, "Daripada Arthur, masa 1 ditambah 1 aja gak bisa?!"

"Ah? Hahaha… itu kebetulan saja, kok," ujar Ivan yang kali ini tidak menyebutkan soal mistype.

Dan beginilah akhir cerita yang tidak penting dan tidak memiliki inti, serta tidak memiliki pesan moral, dan juga tidak patut dipertunjukkan ini. Seperti kata Alfred, semoga bermanfaat, diikuti tanda *?*.

**END**

**Dani:** Oke, menurutku endingnya gaje… Saking ngantuknya pas ngerjain.

**Yuki:** Gue gak ngantuk. Lagian dari awal bikin sampai terakhir gini 65 persen aku yang ngetik semua! Yah, rencananya kami mau bikin fic tentang Gilbert, tapi malah nyasar ampe kepanjangan gara-gara ada adegan buat Peter!

**Dani:** Hahaha, kebablasan. Dengan begini, ini tidak cocok disebut sebagai fic tentang Gilbert. Thanks to our idea. 8P

**Yuki:** Review ya~


End file.
